Computer-based applications typically require that in order for the application to perform a particular action, a required state must exist, usually as the result of the application performing (e.g., being caused by a user or another application to perform) one or more actions prior to performing the particular action. For example, an application may require that certain variables be initialized before they may be operated upon. While such applications typically enforce an action sequence leading up to each required state, in some circumstances, such as during automated testing of an application, it is desirable to be able to instruct an application to perform an action without regard to the action's required state.